Some forms of abrasive articles comprise a plurality of abrasive particles and a binder. Many different types of abrasive articles are available. Among these are: (1) coated abrasive articles, in which a binder make coat bonds the abrasive particles to a backing material (e.g., “sandpaper”); (2) lapping coated abrasive articles, in which the abrasive particles are dispersed in a binder to form an abrasive composite, which is bonded to a backing to form an abrasive article; (3) three-dimensional shaped composite abrasive articles, in which the abrasive particles are dispersed in a binder to form a plurality of abrasive composites, which are bonded to a backing to form an abrasive article; (4) bonded abrasive articles, in which the binder bonds the particles together to form a shaped mass, e.g., a grinding wheel or brush; and (5) nonwoven abrasive articles, in which the binder bonds the abrasive particles onto the fibers of a nonwoven fibrous substrate in either a make coat or dispersed format. The binder in the abrasive article is usually formed by curing a binder precursor. During the preparation of the abrasive article, the binder precursor is exposed to an energy source, which typically results in the polymerization or crosslinking of the polymer or resin to form a solid binder. The energy source can provide thermal energy, or radiation energy, e.g., electron beam, ultraviolet light, or visible light.